IM Chats 2
by RunningWild14
Summary: SEQUEL TO IM CHATS! Read that one first for this to make sence or you will have no idea what this is about! JISBON, RIGSPELT. CHO. By himself. All alone. CHIGSPELT. I know. It's awesome.
1. Part 1

**Sooo, here is the sequel to my previous story IM Chats! You must read that to understand this, otherwise you will have absolutlely no clue what I'm jabbering on about here! Oh the excitement that comes with a sequel story! I'm sooo happy! Happy, happy, happy (as said in a recent Doctor Who episode.) Ahh, have you seen the Behind the Scenes, Season 3 photos? Robin looks so cute. (I do not mean that in a sexual way whatsoever!) Also, I'm dieing to know if any of you peoples watch Sherlock? He is so much like Jane...except Brittish. And his Lisbon is a man...**

**Anyhoo, I've gone completely of the rails, so...I give you, IM Chats 2...(Crap name I know, but what else was I going to call it?)**

**LadyG:** Um, Boss?

**PJ'sGirl:** Yes Grace?

**LadyG:** You know you and Jane are, well, involved.

**PJ'sGirl: **Yes?

**LadyG: **Would you be mad at Rigsby and me, if we got back together? You, know, cause of the baby.

**PJ'sGirl:** This is difficult for me to grant, you know that, right?

**LadyG:** Yes, Boss. It's just...do you love Jane?

**PJ'sGirl:** Yes, why?

**LadyG:** Could you imagine living without him?

**PJ'sGirl:** Where are you going with this, Grace?

**LadyG: **Well, I can't stand to put Rigsby through this. I love him. He loves me. And we both love this baby, so...

**PJ'sGirl:** Look, If you and Rigsby do get back together, I want nothing to do with it okay? That way I can keep my job, and you both can be happy.

**LadyG: **Thank you soooo much, Boss.

**PJ'sGirl:** Grace, you can call me Lisbon you know.

**LadyG: **Sure.

**PJ'sGirl:** As long as we're clear.

**PJ'sGirl:** Cho, you're supposed to be on stakeout!

**ChoDaMan:** What, you were serious about that?

**PJ'sGirl:** Yes! I told you not to tell Van Pelt and Rigsby, and what do you do? Tell Van Pelt and Rigsby!

**ChoDaMan:** Correction, I only told Van Pelt.

**PJ'sGirl:** I don't care! She's probably told him. I was dead serious about the stakeout you know!

**ChoDaMan:** There's nothing to watch, Boss.

**PJ'sGirl:** Then watch the pizza delivery guy!

***PJ'sGirl Is offline.***

"Crazy woman." Cho sighed, and continued to read his book.

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Hey, baby.

**PJ'sGirl: **What do you want, Jane?

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Ouch. You seemed stressed.

**PJ'sGirl: **No shit.

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Van Pelt getting to you?

**PJ'sGirl:** Wow! You _must_ be pyscic!

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Sarcasm.

**PJ'sGirl:** State the obvious.

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Oh C'mon Teresa, sweetheart, you can talk to me you know. Stop blocking me out.

**PJ'sGirl:** That's rich coming from you.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **What's that supposed to mean?

**PJ'sGirl: **You know perfectly well what It means, Jane.

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** First of all, no I don't, enlighten me, please. Second of all, stop calling me JANE!

**PJ'sGirl:** Sorry. I'm just tired ,that's all.

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** I know, baby.

**PJ'sGirl:** When are we gonna tell them?

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Soon, I promise.

**PJ'sGirl: **Good, and Patrick?

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Yes dear?

**PJ'sGirl:** I love you.

**SEXYBlondeGirls:** I love you too.

**Frigsby: **Boss, what were you and the others talking about earlier?

**PJ'sGirl: **Nothing.

**Frigsby: **Oh c'mon. Grace told me to ask you cause she doesn't feel comfortable telling me, and Cho won't budge.

**PJ'sGirl: **Is he still here?

**Frigsby: **Yeah, why?

Rigsby sighed when there was no reply, and nearly jumped out of his chair when his tiny boss burst out of her office and stomped straight over to Cho. She folded her arms sternly across her chest and tapped her foot. Cho glanced up from his book for a few seconds and then looked away from her.

"Can I help you with something, Boss?" He asked, turning the page in his book.

"Get down to the pizza place now! And leave all of your money here, I don't want you eating." She hissed. Rigsby raised his eyebrows questioningly, and darted to look at Jane when he heard him smirk. He glanced over at Van Pelt to see her giggling at her computer, her cheeks flushing as she bites her lip.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Cho stood up, mimicing Lisbon's position.

"Of course, I have reason to believe that the pizza guy is questionable for murder. Get down there now. And don't come back until morning." She said facetiously, and glared when Cho didn't budge.

"Why? Because I mentioned your affair with Jane to Grace?" He raised his eyebrows.

"WHAT?" Rigsby stood up, head darting back and forth between Jane and Lisbon. "_Nooo_." He said in a disbelieving tone. "Really?"

"Dammit Cho!" Grace now had her head burried in her hands as she shook with laughter. "Pizza place, NOW!"

Cho smirked at his Boss, and grabbed his keys. "See 'ya tomorrow guys." He called to the others, and then, headed home.

**AN: What are Libon and Jane hiding from the team? Is it magical powers or something more...normal? (The only way I could put it.) BTW, the next chapter has sort of a competition going on, for you readers, so read that and my AN at the bottom. You'll understand what I'm talking about. **

**I couldn't resist Jane calling Lisbon baby and sweetheart. I simply couldn't. And -rhetorical question- don't you just love Cho?**

**Danke (I recently went to Germany with my school, LOL.) **

**Taz XX : D**


	2. Part 2

**Yep! Two chapters in one update! I'm going to Aberyswyth (Wales) tomorrow, and since I'm going back to school on the second, I won't have much time to update. Unless I write in Abba, In which case you may be very lucky. Oh, gosh Year Ten! Already? Does that mean I have to grow up now? :' ( Sudden thought, I get to leave school at 15. Awesome. But then I'll have to get a job...not awesome.**

**Anyhoo... (hehe I love that phrase) Onwards with the story! (I would say upwards but can a story travel up...?)**

The next day...

**LadyG: **Sorry I'm late Boss. I had a scan, this morning.

**PJ'sGirl:** It's okay. How did it go?

**LadyG:** Well, we found out the sex of the baby.

**PJ'sGirl: **And?

**LadyG:** It's a boy. Which is what Rigsby wanted.

**PJ'sGirl:** Congratulations! Do you know what you're gonna call him?

**LadyG:** Thanks. Well we have two names. It's a toss up between Wyatt and Nick.

**PJ'sGirl:** I love Wyatt.

**LadyG:** Me too, but Rigsby want a Nick so...

**PJ'sGirl:** Don't give up. Fight for it! Rigsby got the gender he wanted you should get the name!

**LadyG:** That's what I told him, but then he says when we have our next child, I can choose.

**PJ'sGirl:** Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Next child?

**LadyG:** Yeah, well, we got back together last night and we got to talking...

**PJ'sGirl: **About what? Having billions of children and becoming Adam and Eve?

**LadyG:** No. Not billions, just your adverage 2.4.

**PJ'sGirl:** Are you getting married then?

**LadyG: **Not just yet, probably after the baby's born.

**PJ'sGirl:** You do know that one of you will have to transfer, right.

**LadyG:** Well, we decided that since i'm going on maternity leave in a couple of weeks, I would transfer. But...

**PJ'sGirl:** But what?

**LadyG: **Um, Jane has a plan...

Later that morning...

**PJ'sGirl:** No, Patrick. I don't care what you say, we are not manipulating Hightower into this!

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Well, techically, I would be the one doing the manipulating. Not you.

**PJ'sGirl:** But I'd know about it!

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Which is exactly why I told Grace not to tell you.

**PJ'sGirl:** You are in trouble, Mister.

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** For what? Saving Grace's career. I think I should be thanked. I'm practically saving four people's lives. You should be greatful!

**PJ'sGirl:** Get off your horse! Wait...four?

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Yeah, Grace, Rigsby, baby Nick and you.

**PJ'sGirl:** She's naming him Wyatt!

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **That's not what Rigsby says.

Meanwhile...

**Frigsby: **Have you asked her?

**LadyG:** Not yet, but I'll do it at lunch. We're going out, so, I'll ask her then.

**Frigsby: **Okay, it is Nick's future we're dealing with here.

**LadyG:** Wyatt.

**Frigsby:** Why?

**LadyG:** Look, I love that name. It was my grandfather's, and Lisbon loves it to. All I'm asking is that you consider it before jumping to conclusions that you're the only person dealing with this pregnancy.

**Frigsby:** Okay. I'll consider it.

**LadyG: **Thank you.

**AN: So, I'm asking you guys which name you preffer. Wyatt or Nick? It's down to you whether Rigsby gets his name or Grace names the baby after her beloved Pops. Also, what do you think is going to happen between Jane and Lisbon next? Any thoughts? I'll dedicate the next chapter to you if you can guess correctly! **

**Many thanks to my readers!**

**Taz XX (Yes I know you're thinking, I've upgraded to two X's! It is my second year on here, so I've added another X. Is that uncanny?) : D**


	3. Part 3

**I'm back from Aberystwyth! Oh my gosh wales is such a gorgeous place, apart from all of the raining and the bloody sheep! Wait a minute, it's like that here to...: S Anyhoo, (Tehe) I was soo deluded that I thought every man that I saw was Rigsby (Owain Yeoman), but I had to remind myself that he's over in America filming The Mentalist. I almost screamed at one guy "OHMYGOSH you're OWAIN YEOMAN!" But then he turned around, and I realised the guy was only like five ft. Ooops...**

Grace and Lisbon sat opposite eachother in a small cafe around the corner from the CBI. Green and white checkered plastic table cloths covered the tables. Yellow carnations sat in brown vase's in the centre of the tables. Much to Lisbon's dismay, the vase's appeared like old empty beer bottles.

"So this place is..." Lisbon paused, trying to think of a word that wouldn't hurt Grace's feeling but also didn't imply that she liked it.

"Cheesy?" Grace cut in. Lisbon smiled at her and nodded. The waiter cam over and they soon had their lunch and where in the midst of a conversation about yoga.

"I go to this class in Napa, with this woman she's good. But not worth the money." Lisbon stated.

"You pay? That's absurd." Grace replied, munching on her chicken alfredo.

"No, but the gas money is hell." She laughed a little.

"Yeah, I suppose. I can't do it until after the baby's born." Grace stated, as Lisbon took a bite of her lasange. Grace stared at her baby bump, and soon began to cry.

"Grace what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Lisbon put her knife and fork down and rested a comforting arm on Grace's shaking shoulder.

"No." She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Yes." She corrected.

"What is it?" Lisbon looked concerned.

"I wanna ask you something." Grace met Lisbon's gaze.

"Sure, anything."

"Well, at the scan this morning, Rigsby and I were told that, I can only have one birthing partner." Lisbon's eyes widened as she figured where this was going. "So, Rigsby thinks the birth process is gross, and my dad- well that would be so weird! So, Can you do it? I know it's a lot to ask-"

"Yes." Lisbon stated.

"Really?" Grace's face lit up.

"Yes! Grace, I would love to be there as your baby is brought into the world. That's just amazing, thank you." Lisbon got up and hugged Grace meaningfully.

"Good, cause I wanted to know if you would like to be the baby's Godmother?" Lisbon pulled back from Grace's embrace.

"What? Really?" Grace nodded.

"YES!"

Meanwhile at CBI...

**Frigsby:** I hope Lisbon say's yes. Grace was really determined for Lisbon to do this.

**ChoDaMan: **Does that mean that since Jane and Lisbon are all loved up now, that Jane gets to be Godfather?

**Frigsby: **Well, yeah.

**ChoDaMan: **I see.

**Frigsby:** Oh, look, Cho man. We want you to be Godfather to, you know. It's just Grace is determined to do this whole pregnancy thing with Lisbon by her side. Which, probably means Jane by Lisbon's side.

**ChoDaMan: **Wow, sounds like Lisbon is replacing you man.

**Frigsby: **What do you mean?

**ChoDaMan: **Well, You're not doing labour with Grace, Lisbon is. You're not doing baby shopping with Grace, Lisbon is. You're not picking your son's name, Grace and Lisbon are. See a pattern here?

**Frigsby: **Well yeah. But, that's female stuff, you know. I get to be a father. That means more than what Lisbon's doing.

**ChoDaMan:** What ever you say, man.

**AN: Sooo, what do ya' think? Is Lisbon taking over the role of father, or is she expecting herself. I know thats what most of you guys want and think! SO read on to continue in this path of delusions. Because trust me, situations will get very sticky.**

**Taz XX**


	4. Part 4

**I think i'm gonna stick to updating twice each time. Since you readers get more, it's like a free bonus! Anyway I head back to school tomorrow : S Nervous. In a good way. Also about the whole what name will the baby have situation, more people said Wyatt than Nick in the reviews. So at the end of this chapter it's your last chance to decide what name you want!**

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** So when are you and Van Pelt going baby shopping?

**PJ'sGirl: **Next weekend. We need to by paint as well.

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Yes, we do.

**PJ'sGirl:** Patrick?

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Yes Teresa?

**PJ'sGirl: **Can we tell them today?

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** I'm nearly it a couple of weeks.

**PJ'sGirl:** We don't have a couple of weeks. They'll find out, you know.

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** They're to fussed over VP's pregnancy. They wont notice any difference until we tell them.

**PJ'sGirl:** Oh c'mon.

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Teresa, I need you to understand this is a big deal for me. It's hard, to let go. Can you understand that?

**PJ'sGirl:** Yes...

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Patience dear, we'll tell them soon. I promise.

**ChoDaMan:** What's going on with you and Lisbon?

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** What do you mean?

**ChoDaMan:** You've been acting shifty all week. Three month ich?

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** I suppose it's just with the whole becoming Godparents so soon after hooking up you know.

**ChoDaMan:** Yeah, It's cute, but I'm not buying it.

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Trust me Cho, all will be revealed when the time is right. We don't want to steal VP's thunder.

**ChoDaMan:** She's pregnant.

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Yes she is.

**ChoDaMan:** Lisbon's pregnant?

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** No she's not! Grace is!

**ChoDaMan:** Okay. Are you sure about that?

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** I'd think I'd know if my fiance was pregnant.

**ChoDaMan:** Ohmigod! You're engaged!

"Oops." Jane whispered under his breath.

"Congrats man." He looked up, as Cho spoke.

"Thanks."

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Major issue. Somebody let slip about us being engaged. But there's no use naming names, what's done is done. So lets just forget about it and move on with our lives.

**PJ'sGirl:** You _what_?

**AN: HAHA... but beware of the mysteries and more secrets that lay ahead in this twisted maze of deception...**

**Taz XX**


	5. Part 5

**Soooo, heres the updates you've been waiting for. Sorry that I sorta got side-tracked this week. I had coursework like no other. = l **

Grace and Lisbon entered a store called 'Babies First Year', and quickly hurried to the baby boy section. The colour blue was everywhere, and both Grace and Lisbon cringed.

"Why blue? I mean I get that it's a masculine colour, but they should vary it a bit." Grace said, browsing a section of sleepwear.

"I don't know. It's always been blue for a boy and pink for a girl. I hated pink when I was little. My mom had to force me to wear dresses." Lisbon chuckled lightly at the memory. Her mothers face, distant. She didn't think about her much anymore. She was just a tiny fragment of Lisbon's memory. After all, she didn't really remember the first twelve years of her life. Even though the vague memories she had, were probably the most cherished and happy moments in her dramatic life.

"I always prefered red, or green." Grace stated, remembering her childhood herself.

"Me too. But then again, we're cops so, we're not expected to be girly people." Lisbon shook her head tuting. They soon turned there attention to the baby pajamas. Most varied between plain blue sleepwear and ones decorated with rockets, or cars. Way to violent for a baby boy, Lisbon thought.

"Aww, Lisbon look!" Grace held up a one-suit, with a bear on and stripy arms. She smiled sweetly at the outfit. "It's soooo cute!"

"What about these?" Lisbon held up a small pair of baby shoe, chuckling at Grace's expresion. Grace nearly died 'awwing'. They put the stuff in their little shopping basket and continued to browse through the store.

Lisbon was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to be the one pregnant. Since she raised her brothers, almost single-handedly, she had never felt the want for children. Never. The strugle of raising three kids, and having to focus on school, clouded her judgement. Besides, she'd never met the right guy. Even though, secretly, Lisbon had fallen pregnant and lost her baby years before she became head of the unit. But the posibility of being suddenly able to have kids, made her strangely broody. Lisbon was pulled from her reverie, and began to chuckle. Grace peered over the shelves to look at her boss, when she heard her laugh.

"What?" Grace asked, causing Lisbon to look up at her. She showed Grace a white shirt with 'I heart my mom' sprawled across the front in red and black lettering. Grace smiled, and Lisbon handed it to her to put in the basket.

"You know Grace, we don't need to buy a lot of clothes. I'm sure people will get Wyatt stuff at the baby shower." Lisbon sugested.

"You're right. We should look be looking at car seats and cots. Oh lord there is so much to buy!" Lisbon just smirked at Grace's expression. They began looking at car seats first, since they'd need that for when they take the baby home from hospital. They came across a cream coloured one with bears on. The bears all had different cloloured scarfs on, and Grace soon fell in love with it.

"Oh, Lisbon I want this one!" Grace pouted at the seat. "I think we need a bigger basket." Just then a happy store clerk approached them.

"Hello Ladies, have you found anything you like?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes! I love this car seat." Grace smiled, ever so slightly over excited.

"Oh, is this your fisrt?" She asked politely, and Grace nodded, her red curls bouncing everywhere. Lisbon chuckled inwardly at Grace's excitement. "Congratualations. I'm geussing it's a boy?"

"Yes." Lisbon added, when Grace got easily distracted by a young woman pushing a baby boy in a pram. She cooed at him before returning her attention back to the store clerk.

"I wanna get something with the name Wyatt. Like something to put on his door." Grace randomly stated, looking eagerly at Lisbon.

"We have wooden coloured letters behind the counter, would you like me to get them for you?" Rosemary asked.

"Oh please." Grace nodded, and the store clerk dissapeared.

"Right, so we have a car seat, shoes, pajamas and a shirt. So..." Lisbon trailed off in thought.

"Cots." They headed to the cot section and soon picked out a chesnut wood one. "I wonder if they deliver?" Just then the clerk reappeared with the letters. Varying from baby blue to and indigo blue.

"Yes we do, weekdays from nine to five." Rosemary stated, handing the wooden letters to Grace.

"Well, I'm on maternity leave now, so, this week coming is good." Rosemary asked Grace to fill out a form with her address and contact number on. While Lisbon continued to browse. She soon came across some paint. Jane and Lisbon had decided that they we're going to move in together, since they we're getting married. Once again, only Cho knew. They'd begged him like losers, not to Grace and Rigsby until after the baby was born. They didn't want to steal their thunder. So when Grace came back, after inquiring if she could have the car seat delivered to, she was suprised to find her boss in the paint section.

"Oh, good idea. Paint. Rigsby and I need to paint his room." Grace said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, thats, uh, why I'm here." Lisbon agreed, earning an odd look from her fat rookie. "But, Patrick and I are, er re-decorating so..."

"You're moving in together?" Grace gasped.

"Well, It sorta seemed pointless living seperatly since he always staying over..." Lisbon stated.

"Yes, but no offence boss, but, your apartment is tiny." Grace said, picking up a pot of pale green paint.

"Thats why were moving." Lisbon expression changed to suddenly worried. She didn't know how Grace was going to react.

"Oh my gosh, do you know where?" Grace asked.

"South Sacremento, there's a four bedroom house that somehow magically Jane can afford. I think he gambled. Jackass. We move in two months, and he wants to redecorate before." Lisbon picked up some magnolia and cream paints.

"That's amazing! I wish he'd teach Rigsby how to gamble. I want a three bedroom house myself. Not a timy apartment." Grace stated. "Hang on...four bedroom house?" She questioned.

"Yeah, well, we wanted one room for Wyatt when he comes to stay over at his Auntie and Uncle's. And I need a room where I can do paperwork in peace, instead of having to sit at the kitchen table. So I have my own office/study, type room. And then we have another spare room. As well as our room of course. Which has an en-suite!"

"Aww, you're giving Wyatt his own room?" Grace asked.

"Yep. With toys and everything." Lisbon smiled, and Grace hugged her.

When they left the store an hour later, after buying hundreds of baby bits, they walked past a hair dressers. Grace looked in the window, and sighed. This caused Lisbon to stop, and walk backwards to see why her rookie had stopped.

"Uh, earth to Grace?" Lisbon called.

"I'm thinking about cutting my hair before the baby's born. I want a bob sort of style." Grace turned around to face her boss. "What d'you think?"

"I think you'd look amazing with short hair." Lisbon smiled. "Now please hurry up all these bags are heavy. Paint isn't weightless you know preggo."

"I'm sorry I can't carry the paint." Grace waddled after her boss.

**AN: I had to add waddle in there, I couldn't resist. So 'what d'you think'? **

**Taz XX**


	6. Part 6

**Heya, so this is my sixth chapter. Boy, this story seems to be writing itself pretty fast. I know It's taking a little while to update, but It's going a lot faster than the first one did. That took me months to write! I went back to school the other week. I love it, strangely. Even though, I sorta killed my film and media teachers foot. But he does still have my Mentalist Season One DVD. Silly mans had it for over a month. I gave it to him at the beginning of July. Crazy man. (I hope he doesn't read this.) :S (That would be sooo awkward.)**

**Frisby: **Hey, boss. Thanks for agreeing to be Godmother. It means a lot to us.

**PJ'sGirl: **What else do you expect me to do? I'm privelidged that you asked me.

**Frisby: **Grace won't stop talking about it. Chatty Grace, not my thing.

**PJ'sGirl: **She'd hurt you, If she knew you'd said that.

**Frisby: **I know. Pregnant women are out of control.

**PJ'sGirl: **Uh, talking to a woman here Rigsby!

**Frisby: **Right. Sorry, Boss.

**PJ'sGirl:** Pregnant women are more like the bionic woman.

**Frisby: **Yeah. It's frightening.

**PJ'sGirl: **I thought you never got scared!

**Frisby: **Never say never. Hey congratulations about moving in with Jane. Although, once again, I was the last one to know.

**PJ'sGirl: **Thanks.

**Frisby: **Why am I always the last one to know?

***PJ'sGirl has left this conversation***

"I seriously hate it when you do that!" Rigsby cursed, earning a weird look from Cho.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **You know,I'm excited about the baby.

**Frisby: ** Isn't everyone?

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Well, yes. But...

**Frisby: **But what, Man?

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Uh, nothing. Forget I even spoke.

**ChoDaMan: **I finnished your paperwork, Lisbon.

**PJ'sGirl: **Wow. That's the first time you've actually obeyed my orders in months.

**ChoDaMan: **Don't be like that, Lis.

**PJ'sGirl: **Be like what?

**ChoDaMan. **Facetious. There's no need.

**PJ'sGirl: **I am not being facetious, you are way off.

**ChoDaMan: **Am I, really? You're the one mad at me. For no reason.

**PJ'sGirl: **Uh, there is a reason.

**ChoDaMan: **So you admit you're being a cow.

**PJ'sGirl: **Don't you dare talk to me like that. You started this!

**ChoDaMan: **Did I? How?

**PJ'sGirl: **By telling Van Pelt!

**ChoDaMan: **You are seriously still mad about that? Why do you care that she knows?

**PJ'sGirl: **It's not that. You, betrayed my trust. That's my problem.

**ChoDaMan: **Look, Lis. I'm sorry for telling Van Pelt. I am. But stop treating me like this, I can't stand it.

**PJ'sGirl: **It's not that simple.

**ChoDaMan: **Look, we need to talk. And we can't talk about this on the computer. Meet me in the park, tonight at seven.

**PJ'sGirl: **Alright.

**PJ'sGirl: **Patrick, I have to cancel tonight. I've got something I need to do.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Grace?

**PJ'sGirl: **Uh, yeah. We have things to talk about, you know, baby stuff.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Okay, I supose. But I was really looking forward to looking at hotels, for the wedding.

**PJ'sGirl: **I know. But we'll do that some other time.

**AN: I told you this was gonna get complicated. And, honestly, I'm loving every minute of writing this. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, you people keep me on my feet and inspire me a great deal. So thanks, again.**

**Taz XX**


	7. Part 7

**THANK YOU, to everyone who reviewed the first part of my story! Jisbon4ever, you really are amazing! Anyway this is where everything kicks off!**

Lisbon crept out of the CBI building, at 7 o'clock, aiming to avoid her fiance, who was currently sleeping on his precious couch. Or so she hoped. Peering out of her office door, she glanced over to the dim glow coming from over by where Jane was suposedly sleeping. Upon seeing his non-moving form, she locked her door, and silently headed towards the elevator. Slyly creeping into the brighter hallway -maitenence has the lights on full- she made her way over to the elevator and hurridly pushed the button.

She waited. In silence.

Causually, whilst impatiently waiting for the elevator to rise in it's shaft, she leaned back, to peer through the open doors which lead back to the bullpen. The hallway she was staring down was dark. Hang on, she thought, didn't Jane have the light on? Her brow furrowed, a confised expression on her face. She silently began to panic.

She was pulled from her reverie when she heard the elevator ding.

"Sshh!" She placed a finger over her lips as the doors nosily opened. Her face dropped. Jane.

"Going somewhere, Lisbon?" He smiled, his cat got the canary smile. He patted the hand rail beside him.

Cursing under her breath, Lisbon forced a smile to trace her lips. She stood next to Jane, trying to act as casual as possible. Like she'd never even been scared.

"Oh, just, to Grace's." She almost stuttered, a secretive blush rising to her cheeks.

"You could've woken me up, or said goodbye for that matter." He stated, glancing at her cautiously. She noticed his stare, and cringed inwardly.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you, what with all the stress with moving and all. You haven't slept properly in the last week." She tried her hardest to sound honset.

"Uh-huh." Jane nodded. "But when do I ever sleep?"

"Exactly."

Silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane bid his girlfriend a goodbye, kissing her softly, and wishing her a lovely girly evening with her pregnant friend. Strangely though, she'd tenced when they kissed.

He'd tried his hardest to act like nothing had been bothering him. Like she'd not been lying through her teeth about going to Grace's. Her bahaviour was different enough for her to know that she was lying. Besides, It wasn't like Rigsby had even mentioned the romantic evening he had planned with Grace or anything. So this had lead for him to wonder why his fiance would lie about it. He knew she wasn't having an affair. Not when she'd changed her IM name to PJ'sGirl. SHe would have changed it back to AgentLisbon, if she was cheating. After all she was a very predictable woman.

He sat quietly in his car, staying at the CBI and waiting for Lisbon to drive off. When she did, he waited a few seconds before following her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon parked the car by the park, and hopped out. Glancing around the open area, her eyes narrow. Cho said to meet her by the second bench. Walking through the silent park, she watched the sunset. Open spaces looked ever so romantic in the evening sun. She longed to work things out with him, so that she could get home to Patrick, and kiss him properly without feeling the deceit.

Cho's figure occipied the bench in the far end of the park, onlooking a squirting fountain. Hearing her footsteps, he glanced up at her. She stoped in front of him, holding her coat in front of her. She rocked from her tip-toes to the back of her feet. Something she'd watched Jane do a thousand times. Cho stood up, his shirt unbuttoned two from the top, and his tie missing.

"Hey, Liz." He spoke softly, easing closer to her with every step.

"Cho." She said, sternly.

"Please don't do that." He said, his stoic appearance fading to express emotion on his face. Never had he let his guard down in front of her like this. Honestly, it scared her. Like Jane had earlier on that evening. But it also made her realize the bitter pain she was causing Cho by treating him this way. Her stern expression dissappeared, and was replaced with one of pity.

"I'm sorry. I just..." She didn't know where she was going with this. She just froze.

"I know." He said softly. He reached forward, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, before realizing what he was doing and snatching his hand away. "I-I'm sorry."

"What is going on, between us?" She tremled, sliding her coat on as the weather had suddenly dropped, due to the setting sun. She failed to meet his gaze when the coat was officially wrapped around her body.

"Liz," He reached forward and tilted up her chin. "I can't stand it when you're mad at me." He said honestly.

Lisbon pulled away from his hand, but continued to look at him. "You lied."

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told Van Pelt about you and Jane. But now that they know why are you still mad?" He asked.

She sucked in a breath. "Because...I'm pregnant."

"I knew it!" He smiled and hugged her. "...Wait, I still don't get it." He questioned, pulling away from her.

Tears slipped down her cheeks. "Patrick's not the father." She sobbed.

Cho's eyes widened.

"Rigsby is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cho and Lisbon sat on the bench facing towards the fountain. Lisbon's crying had stilled, but they sat at opposite ends of the bench.

"How?" Cho broke the silence.

Lisbon shivered. She felt like she was being watched. "I, er, well It happened the night before Patrick and I...you know."

"But how do you know who the father is then, if you've slept with Jane as well?" He asked.

"Oh don't say that, you make me sound like a whore." She laughed through the tears. Cho just nodded. "You know?"

"No I don't. I'm not pregnant." He stated stoicly.

"Well, the feeling that you've betrayed the one you love. Even though Rigsby was an utter mistake, and happened before Jane, they kinda, sorta, overlapped."

"Two guys in one week. Impressive."

"Ha ha. If the baby is Rigsby's it's just gonna screw everything up, with Patrick, and Grace. I can't lose them, Cho." She turned to face him. Looking at her now, he could tell she was pregnant. A tiny bulge was present in her belly, but she'd always fluctuated with weight, so no one had really noticed before.

"Well...I'm not trying to be devious here. But, I don't want our team, family, being screwed up. Especially with Wyatt, and now your baby. So, don't tell anyone that there's a possibility that Rigsbys the father. You guys sorta look similar so no one'd notice. Well, Jane might notice, but it's worth a shot. You know, just in case Jane is the real father."

"Oh, I really want him to be, Cho. I love him _so_ much, and everything is perfect, we're getting married and moving in together. But now...I'm so confused."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane watched as his fiance cried in the arms of one of his best mates. He couldn't hear, or quite make out what they were saying. But he caught the most important part.

_"Because...I'm pregnant."_- Rang through his hyper-active head over and over, like a tape on replay.

His fiance was pregnant. Lisbon. His Teresa. Pregnant. With a baby. No. Yes. She was. She'd said it. Pregnant. OH DEAR GOD.

He collapsed to the ground at the foot of the tree he'd been peering around. Shaking. He was so confused. His fiance was pregnant and the first person she told was Cho? Cho? Really? He couldn't continue listening, It hurt way to much to eavesdrop. Standing up, he returned to his car, set on getting home before she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lisbon returned to the comfort of her home, she hurried to the door, longing to be held in Patrick's arms. Slidding the key in the lock, she opened the door.

"Patrick? I'm home." She closed the door behind her after calling out. When she'd turned back, Jane was peering around the kitchen door. The aroma of freshley baked muffins filled the room, and Lisbon's hunger suddenly rose.

"Hey,_ baby_. Did you have a good time?" He came forward and kissed her tenderly, and she melted into his embrace.

"Mmhm." She buried her head in his chest, trying not to cry.

"Good, because Rigsby called." He stated. Lisbon froze. Oh buger. "Grace has gone into labour. Funny though, cause, she seemed to be under the impression that she hadn't seen you since the weekend. Crazy, huh. _Baby_."

**AN: Didn't I warn 'ya? *Laughs evilly* **

**'Why is everything so complicated?'- er, because I wrote it.**

**Taz XX**


	8. Part 8: Epilogue

**Hi guys. I do apologize. I know, I know, you hate me. I am evil after all...would it be bad for me to say FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!... :) **

**DISCLAIMER: But I would even go to the lengths of marrying Bruno so I can inherit the rights...just sayin'. Wow I _really am evil!. Meh, well._**

**PJ'sGirl: **Patrick Jane!

**SEXYBlondeCurls…**If this is about me taking away your coffee, then I'm sorry, but NO COFFEE!

**PJ'sGirl: **C'mon Jane, it's not like its going kill the baby.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **I just want to experience the joy of you being pregnant without your caffeine addiction interrupting.

**PJ'sGirl: **That wasn't what I was going to say, anyway Jane.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Then please enlighten me, my dear.

**PJ'sGirl: **Grace told me.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: …**She told you what?

**PJ'sGirl: **About the baby shower you planned. The answer is NO.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Van Pelt must die.

**PJ'sGirl: **Err, NO to that either but if the woman makes me wear pink again then I might take you up on that offer. Besides, me seven months pregnant in a pink dress…I'd look like I'd stolen some hot chicks' clothes and pinned it on beach whale.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **You're not fat, you're adorable.

**PJ'sGirl: **To you Jane, to you.

* * *

**Frigsby: **Grace, will you please talk to me.

**InnocentRed: **You're the one who slept with the boss. Anyway I don't want to fight anymore Wayne. Wyatt doesn't need us fighting.

**Frigsby: **Ok, in fear of sounding like a 'friends' imposter WE WERE ON A BREAK!

**InnocentRed: **I know. I accept that. But...she's Lisbon.

**Frigsby: **Yeah, and the baby's not mine. Thanks to Jane's calendar deduction they know that the baby's his.

**InnocentRed: **…I bet Cho feels rejected.

**Frigsby: **That's because no one loves him.

**ChoDaMan: **Everybody loves me.

**Frigsby: **HOW DO YOU DO THAT?

**ChoDaMan: **Hawk vision.

**InnocentRed: **Fail.

* * *

**Frigsby: **Y U NO BABY SHOWER?

**PJ'sGirl: **Get back to work Giraffe.

**Giraffe: **You are _SO_ mean to me.

**PJ'sGirl: **Cry baby.

**Giraffe: **Yes he does. He doesn't stop! I'm so tired, he needs to hurry up and grow up.

**PJ'sGirl: **Wyatt is a beautiful baby. Even if he cries.

**Giraffe: **…I was talking about Jane.

**PJ'sGirl: **HAHAHA! He's gonna put shaving cream in your sandwiches for saying that.

**Giraffe: ***spits out sandwich* I suddenly lost my appetite.

**PJ'sGirl: **_You?_ How is that _possible?_

* * *

**ChoDaMan: **Lisbon wants you.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **How else do you think she got pregnant?

**ChoDaMan:…**No.

**WainThePain: **Agent Lisbon, how are things?

"Holy crap!" Lisbon stared wide eyed at her computer screen, much to the amusement of Jane who was feigning sleep on her/his couch.

"What's wrong?" He asked, without opening his eyes.

"Wainwright just IM'd me."

"Oh this is too good to miss. Let me get my laptop."

**PJ'sGirl: **Things are good.

**WainThePain: **I don't like your IM name.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Only 'cause you want her to change it to **LW'sCougar. **

**PJ'sGirl: **_Cougar?_YOU ARE DEAD JANE.

**WainThePain: **I don't.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **That's not very convincing Luther.

**WainThePain: **Well I don't care what you think.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **You should. I invented walking on water. And healing man.

**WainThePain: **…That was Jesus.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Exactly. I can take that away from you.

**WainThePain: **…what?

**PJ'sGirl: **Sir, what he's saying is if you hit on me again cut off your manhood.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **I was trying to put it politely.

* * *

**BearTram: **Jane. My office NOW.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Yes Bear. .

**BearTram: **If you don't shut up and get your ass here, you're fired.

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**BearTram: **_JANE!_

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Seven exclamation marks? HAHAHAHAHA…Ok, I'm done.

* * *

**PJ'sGirl: **I'm happy things are back to normal.

**ChoDaMan: **Told you so.

* * *

**THE END**

**Wow. Sorry for the really long wait…Sue me...NO DON'T!**

**RunningWild14**


End file.
